powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Samurai - Warriors of Two Worlds
Warriors of Two Worlds: The Movie is a special of Power Rangers Super Samurai. The movie focuses on the team-up between the Samurai Rangers & the three main Riders of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. Summary Plot Arriving in a distinct part of Earth with a strange card in hand, Kit runs into Len who just recently found a squid-like artifact. Len mentions that this place is not like their home town before running off prior to the appearance of mysterious red fish-like monsters. Kit is about to transform before six young men & women show up & transform into the Samurai Rangers to fight drive them back into the Sanzu River. Kase & Maya return to the bookstore after losing sight of Kit, with Maya worried about not being at Kit's side. Kit, however, is at the Shiba Clan household, listening in on a discussion between Jayden Shiba & his caretaker, Mentor Ji, over the latter's need to go to the hospital. Elsewhere, fisherman Antonio Garcia catches up to Len, ready to fight him for stealing the OctoZord. Both transform, & Wing Knight summons Black Wing to fight the Gold Samurai Ranger. Unbeknownst to them, Octoroo sends the Nighlok Multeye to investigate Wing Knight out of dread of his appearance. Multeye arrives just as the Gold Samurai Ranger takes out the summoned Contract Beast & pulls out the Advent Gun, a mysterious gun from Ventara, knocking out the Gold Samurai Ranger in the process. Chased by the Nighlok, Len makes his way to Kit who laughs at the irony before becoming Dragon Knight to fight Multeye. The Nighlok escapes at the last minute, & is suddenly compelled to use the Advent Gun, inserting an Advent Card & shooting it above him. Transformed into a monstrous version of a Kamen Rider, Multeye summons a mass of Moogers to attack the mortal realm to Xaviax's horror of the newly reborn abomination. The Samurai Rangers battle the group of Moogers, not knowing they were sent out by Multeye. Because the attack seems so random, Jayden is concerned & has the Samurai Rangers search the area. Kit, being unnoticed, watches as the Samurai Rangers leave the scene. After searching & not finding anything, Mike talks Mia into not returning to the mansion to train. Instead, they go into a family restaurant where they talk about Ji's hip until they run into Mike's father. When another patron of the restaurant takes a woman as his hostage, Mike manages to get everyone out with him but Mia, his dad, & a mother with her baby. Finding similar humans, Mike attempts to stop them as he realizes they all have red eggs on their heads. While the others deal with the Nighlok Jartle who is to blame, Mike & Mia manage to set up a plan to free everyone while Mike's dad fights some Moogers by himself. By the time they arrive, the other Samurai Rangers successfully destroy Jartle who revives in his giant form. The group use the Battlewing Megazord to fight Jartle with the Gold Samurai Ranger arriving in the Claw Battlezord to quickly destroy the Nighlok as Maya witnesses the battle. After the fight, Jayden encounters Xaviax (who is a ghost) who warns him of that his world is endangered by the presence of a person known as Dragon Knight. He later crosses paths with Kit, who soon reveals his true identity. After Kit reveals himself, Jayden realizes that Kit is the "Dragon Knight" Xaviax warned him about. Before the two can fight, the spirit of Xaviax arrives to tell Kit he is to blame for the terror brought unto the world by the Nighlok Multeye who now has the powers of a Kamen Rider, & that the only way to save the world he entered is if he ceases to exist. After Jayden takes out the Moogers & drives off Multeye as the Red Samurai Ranger, Antonio attacks Kit believing that he is in league with Len until Maya takes him to the bookstore, where Mentor Ji is hiding. When the other Samurai Rangers arrive, Len uses their fears to cause a fight to break out & escapes with Antonio not far behind, leaving Maya to break it up before going to a room where all of Kit's Advent Cards are kept. When Multeye attacks again, Antonio ends his chase & contacts the Samurai Rangers who go off to fight the Nighlok Rider alone. Kit, troubled by Xaviax's words, stays behind with Kase trying to convince her to help before he goes off on his own. By then, Ji comes forward & convinces Kit to continue to find his place, regardless of what Xaviax has said to him. Kit joins the battle just as Multeye & his summoned GuldMirage & Negazelle have overpowered the Samurai Rangers & Siren. Dragon Knight, who has summoned Dragredder to fight with him, & the Red Samurai Ranger fight Multeye. The other Samurai Rangers & Siren manage to destroy the GuldMirage & Negazelle as Dragon Knight becomes Survive Mode & uses the powers of Dragranzer to attack Multeye. He then switches weapons with the Red Samurai Ranger, with Dragon Knight using the active Fire Smasher Sword Vent Card & the Red Samurai Ranger using Symbol Power to summon Dragon Knight's Drag Saber to destroy Multeye, saving the world. Len shows up just in time to snatch the Advent Gun, only to be thwarted by the Gold Samurai Ranger who forces him to give back the OctoZord in exchange for the Advent Gun, & then everyone goes their separate ways. As Kit, Len, & Kase are welcomed home by Maya, assuring Kit that the bookstore is also his home no matter what, they enter back into Ventara to fight off more Mirror Monsters. Characters Samurai Rangers Kamen Riders Allies *Mentor Ji *Mike's Father *Maya Young Villains Nighloks *Octoroo *Jartle *Moogers *Furry Warts Mirror Monsters *Multeye/Nighlok Rider **GuldMirage (Summoned) **Negazelle (Summoned) *Gelnewts *Sheerghosts **Raydragoons **Hydragoons *Xaviax Arsenal *Samuraizer - The Samurai Rangers' morphing device. **''Dragon Sword'' (竜剣) - A Symbol Power that the Red Samurai Ranger uses to summon Dragon Knight's Drag Saber. *Samurai Morpher - The Gold Samurai Ranger's morphing device. *Advent Belt - The Kamen Riders' transformation device. **Advent Deck - A deck of Advent Cards that each Kamen Rider uses during battle. *Spin Sword - The Samurai Rangers' sidearm that transforms into various weapons. **Fire Smasher - The Red Samurai Ranger's main weapon, a zanbato; summoned by Dragon Knight through the Sword Vent Advent Card. *Barracuda Blade - The Gold Samurai Ranger's main sidearm. *Wing Lancer - Wing Knight's sidearm summoned through the Sword Vent Advent Card. *Wing Slasher - Siren's sidearm summoned through the Sword Vent ''Advent Card. Zords *Battlewing Megazord **Samurai Megazord ***Lion FoldingZord ***Dragon FoldingZord ***Turtle FoldingZord ***Bear FoldingZord ***Ape FoldingZord **Samurai Battlewing ***BeetleZord ***SwordfishZord ***TigerZord *Claw Battlezord **Samurai ClawZord Trivia *This is the first team-up episode since ''In Space's "Shell Shocked" in which the Power Rangers team up with a non-ranger. **This is also the first team-up episode since Mighty Morphin 3's "A Friend In Need" in which the Power Rangers team up with a Masked/Kamen Rider. *This special is based loosely on Kamen Rider Decade: Shinkenger World; Decade has been replaced by Kamen Rider Dragon Knight since Decade hasn't been adapted in America (at least not yet). External Links *Power Rangers Super Samurai - Warriors of Two Worlds at Tokusatsu Fan Fiction Wiki Category:Crossovers Category:Warriors of Two Worlds Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Samurai